New Years Eve
by sarahannedaisyblakeley
Summary: Castle & Beckett Face Their Feelings On 2012


**New Years Day**

"You can't keep hiding for the rest of your life! You have to come out of the rabbit hole! You think that your life is a fantasy and that you Alice! Well last time I checked Kate your life isn't Wonderland!" he was using his hands to punctuate his words. As if they weren't painful enough. The next thing she knew the words were flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
>"Don't stand there and act like your life is a walk in the park!" he opened his mouth the interrupt and I took that as my chance to quickly continue. "What makes you think that you're some mighty powerful God looking over me? Huh? Last time I checked it was my life and I can do what I want to do in it okay? I know that your mother is dead Castle. Why don't you join the club? I have to do this to help me be back together again Castle!" he stood there looking at her with disbelief and she also saw a glint of pain. She knew that she crossed the line and walked over to him to make up for it. He didn't move but he didn't look at her either.<br>"Look, I'm sorry Castle. I didn't mean it I just...I'm sorry." she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her not believing in the sudden contact.  
>"I'm sorry to Kate. I just want you to remember last time I told you to walk away and you didn't. You ended up shot and in a near death experience Kate. I can't lose you okay. I can't lose another person I love." he suddenly moved away and avoided her gaze. Beckett just stood there shocked that he would say it. Yes, she did remember it and she was well aware that she loved him as well. But of course her stupid wall doesn't seem to want to be coming down anytime soon. Well I guess I'm just going to have to make the first crack. She thought to herself. Walking over to Castle once more and cupping his face in her hands. She forced him to look at her. Once he did oblige she saw that his eyes were blood shot and his breathing was uneven.<br>"Hey, Castle it's okay." he shook his hand in her hands.  
>"Kate I just told you that I love you. You shouldn't be so cool with this. In fact you should be kicking my ass right now because of the position I put you in." she sighed and let out a little laugh. He looked at her questionably.<br>"Castle, Castle, Castle." she sighed taking his hands in hers. "You haven't put me in any position that I don't want to already be in. I guess it's time that I should tell you something." she looked directly into his blue orbs. God how easily she could lose herself in them. She took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. She thought that getting the hard one out of the way would be good.  
>"I still have a wall Castle. And you have been with me for 4 years knocking it down. I built up that wall because of my mother's murder and it only got stronger after Will and I broke up. It takes a while to knock down this wall Castle. And you're the only guy that is willing to do so. Josh never understood that I had work and that catching my mother's killer was more important than sex. He was never here anyways so I don't understand how he would get so upset over that." she laughed with a smile and shook her head. Looking up once again she saw Castle staring at her intently. Prompting her to continue with a nod of his head.<br>"When I was shot Castle. I didn't exactly tell you the truth. I lied when I said that I didn't remember anything... I remembered being on the podium. The bullet burning through my chest. I also remember you whispering 3 little words to me." the look in his eyes were now replaced with complete and utter shock. She squeezed his hands and stood up on her tip toes whispering into his ear.  
>"And I love you too." she whispered. When she pulled back she saw that his face had once again been changed. It was complete happiness and nothing else. She couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in and she didn't bother fighting it and leaned in closer to him. His lips brushed over hers and she didn't even think that he had touched her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth crushing to hers. She let out a small moan and he smiled into the kiss. When the broke apart they were both breathless still smiling. Than he looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:02am. He looked back at Kate once again before whispering.<br>"Happy New Year Kate." she smiled before whispering back.  
>"Happy New Year Rick." as she leaned in for another kiss.<p>

A/N: Thanks For Reading! It was really an Idea that just popped in my head and considering that it is the New Year! BTW Happy New Year! 2012! Hope it turns out a good year for all of you and thanks again for reading! -Sarah


End file.
